Operation Dark Skull
by GoldenDragonKnight
Summary: Helen discovers that her adoptive son's aunt is out of prison is recruited by a terrorist group that wishes nothing but world destruction. Helen must find a way to protect not only her adoptive son but her friends and family too.


**Chapter 1: New Beginning, New Threat**

Almost 5 years have passed since Helen Wheels adopted a little boy named Jason when he was about just 4 and a half, and now he's now 11. Helen also got married to Manny Armstrong and had her first kid a son name Pierce after her later brother.

Jason's so-called aunt Mrs. Oliver is serving a life sentence after killing Jason's parents and taking the life insurance, and for trying to kill him too. But fortunately, Helen gave her own blood to save Jason's life and also turning him into a half Kineceleran in the process.

Now Jason is working at the Plumbers Base and is working as a scientist there and trying to work on some experiments, but they were turned down, but he still didn't give up, but he also knew that sometimes it could be hopeless.

Now Jason is coming back from the academy and looking disappointed. He heads up into his room and dropping his backpack and laying down on his bed.

He gives a deep sight and puts on his headphones to listen to his music. While listening to his music the door opens up and Helen comes in and sits on the bed. "Come on tell me what happened." She said.

Jason takes off his headphones. "Nothing, nothing special." He replied and lied.

Helen just gives her son the sight look. "Another rejection huh?" Jason didn't really answer that. "I know it's tough but it's gonna get better you'll see." She shows an encouragement look in her faces and eyes.

Jason still didn't say anything but the look in his eyes did show his mother is right and gives a small nod. Helen then smiles and gives her son a pat on the head, and leaves the room.

Now Helen was in the living room and folding up clothes and watching TV. "In other news, Susan Oliver has mysteriously disappeared without a trace of her anywhere," The newscaster announced and kept on talking and this caught Helen's attention. "This woman is believed to be dangerous so if you see her please call attorneys."

"Oh my god," Helen said in a frightened look and puts her hand on her chest and turns off the TV.

Helen then goes up to her room and wasn't gonna tell Jason about his 'aunt'. Oliver did swear her revenge on Helen on what she did to her and for putting her in prison for the rest of her LIFE.

Helen was gonna tell her family but she knew that if she did tell them that Jason won't be able to go outside that much and they will have to watch him 24/7.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Arctic soldiers in dark black armor with dark skull painting on the face was guarding their base and holding blasters. A truck comes forward and the gates open up and the truck moves forward.

As the soldiers were coming forward the truck opens up and came out a woman in her 50's with brown hair. It's Susan Oliver and the sliders walk her into the base and into the control room.

She enters the control room and saw a man in a hypertension tube with nothing but a half body and a breathing mask on. "Susan Oliver welcome to Dark Skull base, glad you can come."

"Thank you." She then takes a seat. "And you promise me that I'll get that little bra-"

"Don't worry you will soon." The tube then moves towards her. "My secret group will not only promise to kill the boy but also the alien and her friends too."

"Perfect." She then gives a sinister look on her face.

While Helen was still in her room she found out that Oliver was broken out by Dark Skull a terrorist group that wants nothing world domination . 'Why do they want with this old hag? Why take her, and why would a terrorist group recruit her?' She thought to herself. 'I was really hoping that doesn't happen again.' She then gets tears in her eyes.

* * *

**A new story is nowhere and it's the sequel to my first Ben 10 story 'A New Life'. I've been wanting to this for a while now, so now it's here.**

**I'll admit this I'm not the best writer or anything, but I do enjoy writing a lot. I hope you all enjoy this new story and how it will go in the near future too. Please read and review, please.**


End file.
